Our main objectives will be to: (a) complete two intervention studies begun during the current year, (b) conduct a large scale multiple-site treatment outcome study, (c) perform analyses to identify predictors of success across the above worksite studies, (d) conduct pilot work on self-help manual and computer assisted interventions, and (e) write a review chapter on worksite smoking modification. We will complete 6 month and 1 year follow-ups on 90 subjects in a competition/ incentive study now in progress and complete treatment sessions and follow-ups on subjects in a recently initiated study investigating the incremental effects of adding a spouse/significant other social support component to our basic controlled smoking program. Second, we will conduct treatment sessions and 6 month follow-ups on a comparative treatment outcome study to be performed concurrently at Eugene, Oregon and Fargo, North Dakota. This study will allow participants to self-select treatment goals. Subjects selecting a goal of abstinence will be randomly assigned to controlled smoking or to a multicomponent cessation based program; subjects slecting reduced smoking goals will be randomly assigned to controlled smoking or brand fading interventions. At this point in the project we will have conducted four separate worksite studies. Since we have collected a similar set of predictor variables across studies, we will be in a position to conduct analyses to identify significant predictors of treatment success. We will also develop materials and procedures for two types of self-administered smoking modification approaches to be formally studied during the following year. During the coming year we will pilot both computer assisted and self-help manual intervention programs. Finally, we have been invited to author a review chapter on worksite smoking modification for a book on behavioral medicine in industry.